


Snow & Admirers

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Hermione spends Christmas in Vienna with her Parents when a familiar face catches her attention.





	Snow & Admirers

                                                                                                                                                                                        

* * *

 

#HolidayHideaway18  
Pairing: Hermione/Carlisle Cullen  
Location: Vienna, Austria  
Word Prompt: Christmas Carols  
Due Date: 12/25  
Reveal Date: 12/28  
500-2k word limit

* * *

Hermione walked arm and arm with her mother, through the Christmas market being held in front of St. Stephen’s Cathedral. The light around the church shined brightly making the church look beautiful. Christmas market stalls lined the street, each booth holding something beautiful and unique. The Granger’s were spending Christmas together this year in Vienna, Austria

“Oh Hermione, look at this.” Helen Granger spoke picking up a beautiful silver necklace.

“That's beautiful.” Hermione smiled.

“Just like both of my girls!”

The pair turned seeing John Granger standing behind them with a large grin. He came over hugging them both tightly.

“I glad you made it here dad,” Hermione spoke up.

“Your wife is rather happy about it as well.” Helen smiled up at her husband as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Yes, so am I hate that phone call held me up from you both.” John smiled.

The church doors nearby opened up release the large group of people inside from service. The streets crowded slightly Mr. Granger moved them down the street to the market stalls as a small group of children started to sing Christmas carols. She listened to the children's small voice sing as a man caught her attention. His familiar blonde hair was pushed back out of his face. He stood in dark grey slacks with a royal blue sweater and black coat to finish his look.

She quietly walked over to his side, “Hello Carlisle.”

His gaze turned meeting her eyes, he looked slightly surprised to see her. “Hello, Hermione. What brings you to Vienna?”

“I could ask you the same.” Hermione smiled at him. “Christmas vacation with my parents, just wanted to spend some time together.”

“That’s wonderful,” Carlisle replied. “I needed a little time away. Even with Renesmee here, the holidays are still hard. I return home Christmas eve night. I can’t miss that.”

“Family means everything. I am truly sorry about Esme,” Hermione replied placing a hand on Carlisle's forearm. “How are you doing?”

“Better, I still need some time away every now and then,” Carlisle chuckled. “Though I am starting to suspect I know why Alice told me to come to Vienna, now.”

Hermione blushed slightly, Alice had a been the only person to know of her feelings towards Carlisle. Hermione had always hidden them very well, not even Edward knew she kept her mind shielded.

“Apparently she thought you might need a familiar face.” Hermione supplied trying to turn his attention else were. “How is your family?”

“Doing very well,” Carlisle replied. “Renesmee turning into an amazing person.”

“Of that, I am sure of,” Hermione replied. “She’s a delightful girl.”

“Hermione there you are,” Helen called seeing her daughter, but her father quickly taking note of the man standing with her daughter.

“Mum, this is a friend of mine Doctor Carlisle Cullen.” Hermione introduced her parents to him. “Carlisle these are my parents, Helen and John Granger.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” John spoke holding out his hand to Carlisle.

“Pleasure is all mine,” Carlisle replied Shaking John’s hand and Helen. “I’m sorry about interrupting your family time.”

“Don’t be at all any friend of Hermione's is a friend of ours,” Helen replied happily. “Would you like to come to dinner with our family tonight?”

“Thank you for the offer but I have reservations tonight already.” Carlisle politely declined her offer.

“Well that's too bad I am sure Hermione would love to have spent some time with you tonight,” Helen replied.

“Mum,” Hermione whispered trying to shush her mother.

“Well, I was actually going to ask if you would like to have dinner with me anyways,” Carlisle replied.

Hermione turned looking up at Carlisle and for the first time, words had actually failed her. Had he really just asked her to dinner?

“The word you’re looking for it yes, darling,” Helen whispered.

“Yes, I would love too,” Hermione replied finding her voice again. “I’ll see you both later.”

“Night Darling.” The grangers spoke turning around and carrying on down the street.

“You didn't have to invite me to dinner Carlisle,” Hermione told him as he extends his arm to her.

“I wanted too.” Carlisle smiled softly. “But I happen to realize why Alice booked a private room reservation for two when I would be here alone. I have come to know not to question Alice.”

Hermione blushed as Carlisle spoke, she knew what Alice was trying to do.

“Well you have to let me pay for my meal,” Hermione tried.

“Absolutely not.” Carlisle chuckled, as they walked down the street, the sounds of the crowds and Christmas carols faded away. They walked down a quiet little street there was a small restaurant with lanterns on the outside of the restaurant, lighting the front entrance. Carlisle held open the door for her. Giving his name the hostess took them back to a private room with a table just for them. Leaving them alone with just menus the order.

“Why did Alice make your reservations if you don’t eat?” Hermione asked.

“My only guesses are, I have to keep up appearances and she saw you would be here,” Carlisle replied as the waiter came back in taking their orders, leaving their wine on the table, before quickly leaving the room. “It’s been a while since I last saw you. Hows England been?”

“It’s been fine,” Hermione replied taking a drink of wine. “Work has been pretty hectic, but with this vacation it's helped, dealing with all of these cases still from the war bring up old, hard memories.”

“I understand,” Carlisle replied simply. “But let's not talk of such heavy topics.”

“How’s Forks been?”

“Fine from what I hear,” Carlisle told her. “Everyone moved to Alaska a few months ago.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful.”

Their meal was brought out soon, they had spoken about everything under the sun while Hermione ate and Carlisle moved the food around his plate so it would look like he had eaten something.

“Why has it been so long since I have seen you?” Questioned as their meals were taken away.

“I thought we weren’t speaking of such heavy topics.” Hermione half chuckled looking away.

“Why would it be a heavy topic?” Carlisle questioned slightly confused.

Hermione's eyes simply turned meeting his once again. Her eyes held a slight fear in her eyes.

“Hermione, did something happen I don't know about?” Carlisle asked quickly sounding concerned that something had come to upset Hermione.

“No, nothing happens. It’s just a reason.” Hermione replied.

“What?” Carlisle questioned again.

“I’m sorry I have to go.” Hermione quickly told him jumping from her seat running out of the room and quickly out into the streets. Walking as quickly as possible from what she had almost done. Crossing a street she was in a park glancing around she was in the park close to the church she had been at earlier.

“Oh my god, I’m an idiot.” Hermione paused for a moment covering her face. “Why did i tell him that?”

Hermione felt a rush of wind near her, she heard Carlisle’s voice in front of her. “Tell me what?”

“That I have feelings for you,” Hermione admitted with a sigh. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away from this. “I have had feelings for you longer than I care to admit, even to myself.”

Carlisle was shocked, to say the least by the witch’s confession. “You didn’t come back because of me?”

“I didn't believe it was appropriate for me to be there,” Hermione explained. “I loved Esme and the second I realized my feelings for you. I couldn't be there. It was wrong in so many ways.”

“Thank you for what you did,” Carlisle spoke softly before placing both of his hands on the sides of her face. “But you can’t control your feelings. Your actions yes, but feelings? No.”

“It’s why I left,” Hermione replied. “Or why I never came back to visit.”

“Do you still feel something for me?”

“I thought if I left it would go away, and it did for a time,” Hermione admitted. “But yes I do.”

Carlisle leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. It was a gentle tender kiss while being new. Her hands came up resting on his, the feel of his lips on her made her world spin.

“What are you doing? What are we doing?” Hermione questioned softly.

“Honestly, not very sure but, this has been the one time close to a holiday that i haven't felt lonely,” Carlisle admitted.

“I-” Hermione flinched as she felt something cold hit her face. The pair looked up seeing it was snowing around them. The snow was coming down enough to make everything around them so quiet. “I don’t know how to do this Carlisle.”

“Slowly.”Carlisle smiled softly. “Let’s get you back to your hotel room before you freeze.”

Hermione took Carlisle’s arms as the walked down the street making their way to her hotel. “You’re not angry with me are you?”

“No,” Carlisle replied. “I have always greatly admired you, Hermione. Seeing you tonight and spending time with you. I want to know more with you.”

“Right in time for Christmas.” Hermione smiled as they turned the corner walking up the steps of Hermione’s hotel. They stopped in the doors of the lobby dusting the snow from there coats.

“So will I be seeing you tomorrow night?” Hermione questioned.

“You can see me as must as you want at least until Thursday. I have a flight home that morning.” Carlisle explained as they walked to the lift stepping going to the floor Hermione and her parents were staying on.

“Alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then,” Hermione said as they stopped at her door.  
“I am staying two blocks down the street,” Carlisle informed her.

“Then I will certainly see you tomorrow.” Hermione smiled placing a soft kiss on his lips before going into her room.

Carlisle smiled to himself turning around and walking back down the hall to the lift when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling the phone out her chuckled seeing Alice’s name flashing on the screen. He answered it and wasn't able to the even speak.

“So, how was dinner?” Alice questioned through the phone.

“I am very sure you know Alice,” Carlisle replied as he made is way back to his hotel.

* * *

Hermione spent even time with Carlisle and her parents before Carlisle had to fly home. The morning Christmas Hermione set with her parents drink coffee talking before they exchange their gifts for one another. A knock sounded on the door, John stood walking to the door to see who it was. A few moments later he came back to the room with a gift box in his hands handing it to Hermione.

“The man said this was left for you at the front desk, Thursday and was to be brought up to you this morning,” John said with a smug smile.

“Might be from a certain doctor.” Helen smiled at her daughter who was now blushing.

Hermione opened the box finding a silver necklace with a delicate snowflake charm inside. She smiled taking the necklace out placing it around her neck.

“That's beautiful darling.” Helen smiled.

Hermione glanced back at the back and in the top, she saw a note.

Merry Christmas. Come spend New Years with me in Alaska? -Carlisle


End file.
